Cat Confession
by Oddlypessimistic
Summary: Train is in a bad mood. Sven leaves Eve in his care. Shopping ensues. I suck at summaries. READ AND REVIEW! Genres: Hurt/Comfort; Friendship; Family sadly i couldn't put family as one category cuz there's only 2! retarded, i know
1. Of bad moods and shopping

**OMGsh! I was writing 'Trouble with Partners' when I realized I hadn't posted this! I'm such a major idiot! (don't respond to that) I wrote this like…4ever ago! Remember when I said I went to Summer Camp? Like, last July? Like, Last year? YA. That's how far back this one was. I'm still beating myself up over it, so no need for you to join in. This is the first chapter. Most likely there's only gunna be 2. If you want more, I could try. Just review. And tell me what you want. **

**I will try to deliver. If not, sorry but Papa John's is down the road. **

**Disclaimer: I own Black Cat. My name is Kentaro Yabuki. Don't believe me? Then you're not (completely) gullible. **

Train woke up that morning in a bad mood.

It became noticeable when Sven banged on his bedroom door.

"TRAIN!" He had shouted. "I have to go to the café. And you have to take care of Eve!"

Train scowled deeply as he opened his abused door.

"Why don't you just take Princess with you?" He asked darkly.

"Because only licensed sweepers are allowed in, and someone has to look after Eve." Sven explained.

Train grumbled, but there was no way out.

"Here's some money, take her shopping or something."

Do I _look_ like I enjoy shopping?" "I said 'or something'. Geez. Stop being such a grump."

The spiky haired sweeper glared at his partner and slammed his door.

Sven frowned. Train was usually upbeat. Emphasis on 'really'. What in the _world _had changed his mood?

Shaking his head, he left his two partners and Train's attitude behind.

Train pulled on his shirt and a different pair of jeans.

He yanked open the door and moodily went downstairs.

Eve was reading a book – shocker – and Sven had left already.

Fixing himself breakfast, Train opened a bottle of milk.

Glancing out the closed window, he frowned deeply at the rain.

Feeling Princess's stares, he turned.

"What?" He snapped.

Eve cocked her head to the left, thoughtful. "Did you drink sour milk?"

"Huh?"

Train was thoroughly confused.

"It says here when a cat drinks sour milk, it becomes bad-tempered(1)."

She held up her book , _'Cat Mentality'_.

Rolling his eyes, he said impatiently, "My milk is _not _sour."

"Your attitude is." Train blinked. _"My attitude…." _He thought. _"That has got to be the most Saya-like thing anyone has ever said to me since…"_

Memories came flooding back, and Eve watched in interest as his eyes darkened, not revealing what went on behind them.

Scowling, he tried to stop them, tried to forget. 

_"This atmosphere isn't helping."_

Grabbing the money Sven had left, he said, "C'mon Princess. We're going out."

Eve carefully closed her book and got her coat.

Putting it on, she grabbed her boots and started after Train.

He'd already pulled on his boots and was getting into his coat.

He grabbed Hades, just in case.

They walked into the shopping center, and Eve seemed to light up at all the stores and people.

Train kept up his attitude with the face to match.

"Train!" He looked up to see Princess gesturing for him to hurry up.

Sighing, he strode over.

Pulling impatiently on his arm, she went into clothing store after clothing store after clothing store after...(you get the picture).

Train almost didn't recognize his Princess.

She was lit-up and talking non-stop.

"Talk about a personality change." He muttered.

Train just followed her until her hands were overloaded with shopping bags.

As they stepped out of the last store, Train had to admit that for a person who didn't like crowded areas, Princess had made him actually enjoy this trip.

His scowl had been replaced with a small smile as they had traveled around the mall.

Eve had been a constant chatterbox, and Train hadn't really minded it.

Their conversation subjects had ranged from colors to trips to funny incidents to who knows what?

They were almost to the doors when Eve gasped.

"What? What's wrong, Princess?" Train asked, reaching for Hades.

"Look, Train!" She exclaimed. " There's an ice cream stand!"

**(1) I have no idea if sour milk makes a cat attitudes sour, so don't go by that info at all. I might get shot. Who knows? **

**So, this is the first chapter. It all depends on your reviews. 8 of them, people. 8. If you're wondering what the heck a review is and how do you write one…there's a review button at the bottom of the screen. Flames don't count. Reviewers get put into my thank-you column on my bio unless already there. THANX A MILLION UNLESS YOU FLAME! **

**Obsessed1013 OUT!**


	2. Of spilling your soul and rain

**Chapter 2! YAY! OK sooo….yeah. That's all I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: ****Descargo de responsabilidad; ****mohim;**** ansvarsfraskrivelse (1)**

_As they stepped out of the last store, Train had to admit that for a person who didn't like crowded areas, Princess had made him actually enjoy this trip._

His scowl had been replaced with a small smile as the traveled to the doors leading out of the mall. Eve had been a constant chatterbox, and Train didn't really mind it.

Their conversation subjects had ranged from colors to trips to funny incidents to who knows what?

They were almost to the doors when Eve gasped.

"What? What's wrong, Princess?"Train asked, reaching for Hades.

"Look, Train!" She exclaimed. " There's an ice cream stand!"

Train gave in to Eve's pleading eyes and reached in his pocket for the money.

He walked over and came back with a vanilla cone and a double-scoop of strawberry for Princess.

They sat on a bench as they ate their delicious treat.

"OH!"

Train glanced over and laughed when he saw Eve with strawberry ice cream on her nose.

"Here Princess." He held out a napkin, but Eve had already wiped it away with her sleeve.

"It's okay." She said, then paused.

"My nose is a little cold, though." She commented, feeling it with one hand.

Train chuckled and said, "Honestly, it's almost as if you were Say-" he cut himself off and his laughter faded.

Eve pursed her lips. "As if I were who, Train?" She asked.

**Wow. This is the shortest chapter I have ever written. BTW the words on the disclaimers mean disclaimer in spanish; albanian; and dutch i think. Look it up under google translator. NEXT CHAPTER WHOO! 8 reviews people. I just want 8 reviews per chapter. **


	3. of telling random unknown people off

**OBSESSED1013: **_**So, some of you want me to update my story. **_

_**As you can see, this isn't exactly a chapter…**_

_**Just a trap that all of you reading this has fallen into! **_

_**MUA-HA-HA-HA! (diabolical laughter)**_

_**Ummmm anywhoo, like I said, not a chapter. **_

_**(but anyone who reads this to the end gets cookies)**_

_**The kind people who have reviewed, **_

_**ookami666demon**_

_**trainsgirl13**_

_**warrior of six blades,**_

_**win an awesome award for awesome stuff that can be collected at the nearest middle of nowhere…..pick a spot. **_

_**No guarantees that the awesome stuff will be there…but you might! **_

…_**If you actually took this seriously….**_

_**SO!**_

_**(keep reading this to the end if you like my story(s))**_

_**I have recently discovered that for cat confession, 348 people read my story. **_

_**And only 3 reviewed. **_

…_**.maybe you didn't catch that the first time, **_

_****AHEM** **_

_**348 people read my story, Cat confession, and ONLY 3 PEOPLE REVIEWED. **_

_**SOMEONE PLEASE FIND ONE OF THOSE 345 LEFT OVER NON-REVIEWER-READERS AND SMACK THEM UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN! **_

_**All I'm tryin' to say, if you're still reading this because you read the little author notes inside the big author note, and if you are, you are amazing and if you review to this I will give you a huge recognition thingy on my profile for being awesome. **_

_**What I'm tryin' to say, is that if you go to the last chapter I posted in Cat Confession, and scroll to the very bottom, you will see a warning that I will not update chapter 3 until I get 8 reviews. **_

_**8. reviews. **_

_**8 REVIEWS**_

_**count 'em: eight**_

_**Flames don't count as reviews.**_

_**If you want to cuss me out or tell me how stupid I am for writing this fake chapter, and then expect me to update because you wrote that as the eighth review, TRY AGAIN. **_

_**IT AIN'T HARD PEOPLE! **_

_**I ONLY WANT 5 HONEST-TO-GOODNESS REVIEWS! **_

_**IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? **_

_**Apparently it is. **_

_**Well, that was me getting all my stress out and hopefully I'll be able to post the 3**__**rd**__** chapter if you read this and feel motivated to review. At least for the 2 real chapters you read, you can review for this and get awesomely random stuff if you do, 'cuz you might be a randomly awesome person. **_

_**Wow. Interesting. Sooooooo**_

_**REVIEWS! YAY! **_

_**Do it! **_

_**Now!**_

_**What? You need instructions or something?**_

_**Scroll to the bottom unless you read this to the freaking end of this..chapter? yeah, chapter.**_

_**Click on the review button at the bottom of this page. **_

_**Write something. **_

_**Cannot flame.**_

_**Flames don't count.**_

_**Write about how you read this and it inspired you. **_

_**Or how you love my story. **_

_**Or if you want to read more. **_

_**Or all of them at once. **_

_**Then click submit. **_

_**Wait for 8 reviews to total up **_

_**Read the REAL chapter 3. **_

_**Do it! **_

_**So yay! **_


	4. Of real chapters and rain

**Boom. Chapter 3. **** The REAL one. YAY the last chapter worked. I looked at the review page and was like HOLY CRAP that was fast. You guys make me so happy. Sniff…sniff…**

**Disclaimer: honestly, if you think I'm the real author, then you have no idea what website you just happen to be on. **

_Train chuckled and said, "Honestly, it's almost as if you were Say-" he cut himself off and his laughter faded. Eve pursed her lips. "As if I were who, Train?" She asked._

"No one, Princess." He avoided her eyes.

"No one. R-i-g-h-t." She said, making it clear she wasn't buying it.

After a long silence, Train began. "Her name was Saya." He told her, not meeting her eyes.

Eve sighed and bit her lip. After a moment in complete, utter silence, she burst out, "Train, I don't know _anything _about you or your past. Most of the time you act immature and apathetic, but sometimes, like today, for a very good example, you get short tempered and moody. I really want to know why. So please, tell me about you and – and Saya."

Train was silent.

"D-does it have something to do with the rain?" She asked hesitantly, knowing she was treading on thin ice. He looked up and started to ask, "How'd you –" before quickly glancing away.

"I figured it had something to do with the rain since it always coincided with your mood swings." Eve explained. Train sighed heavily and dropped his face in his hands.

"You really wanna hear it?" He asked after a moment, voice muffled by his hands. "Yes." Eve scootched closer. "It's not pretty." He warned.

"I didn't think it would be all rainbows and prancing ponies for an ex-assassin." she practically snorted. "Fair point." Train conceded. Tangling one hand in his hair, he sat back as he tried to find a beginning.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Not Sven, not Rins, not anyone." Eve promised.

So Train told her everything. From Zaguine to Karl finding him on the streets to Chronos taking him in and training him. He skipped over the details of his missions, and told her all about Saya, a smile playing over his lips until he got to the point where Creed came into play, and as he quit Chronos and joined Sven as a sweeper.

"You know the rest. How we saved you from Torneo and all about Creed and his Apostles." Eve had remained silent through Train's entire monologue.

"So that's why you hate rain." The statement was so…so simple, that Train just had to laugh. "No, I don't hate rain, I just hate what it makes me remember."

"Did it feel good to tell your story, Train?" "It's nice to be understood. " He elaborated. Then, Eve did something totally un-eve like. She hugged Train. Train froze for a second and then hugged her back. "Hey, Princess," He said after a moment.

"Yeah?" "It's past seven, Sven'll freak if you're not home soon." Train said, looking at his phone to make sure. Eve broke the hug and then tried to gather her bags. Watching as she struggled with him, he finally just snagged them up in one hand, ignoring the protests. "C'mon Princess. We've gotta run home. It's raining harder." He gestured to the torrential downpour outside. Eve grinned as she ran hand in hand with Train through the rain.

**Kay, so a little short and perhaps a little disappointing, but hey, you guys wanted the REAL chapter 3, you got it. Now, lets see if I can get chapter 4 up for ya'll once I get…..8 reviews. Count 'em 8. Sound familiar? That's cuz it's the SAME NUMBER for the LAST CHAPTERS! **

**WOAH! SHOCKING REALIZATION! Not really… anywhoo, have fun. Get at it. (You don't have to stop at eight reviews, though…)**

**I didn't want to go through the hour long summary of Train's tragic life, so yeah...don't bite my head off. **

**Thank you loyal(?) reviewers **

**1)oOo VampireGirl oOo**

**2)Bad101Girl**

**3)Skittyeira**

**4)ookami666demon(reviewed twice!)  
**

**5)trainsgirl13 (reviewed twice!)  
**

**6)warrior of six blades**

**You guys are awesome!  
**


	5. of catastrophizing

_**Hey so I'm back! Yeah, yeah it's been a while (Don't hurt me) I've been banned from my computer because my parents love to ruin my life (true story) That is the reason I was not able to see I had a WHOLE LOT MORE THAN MY 8 REVIEWS I REQUESTED TO WRITE MY NEW CHAPTER! so, I'm motivated, and veryveryvery happy! you guys are da best! ^^ and Since you're bored of me ad just want my story: here ya go!**_

_**P.S.: The time in this chapter is not really accurate, so just go along with it 'kay? And it's rated T because Sven swears. like, once. but i don't wanna get sued, so...yeah.**_

_Diclaimer: I 100%, T-Tottally, absofruitley, definitely DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! (except for the ones I make up, of course...if I make up any, that is...) _

**6:23 pm**

Sven came home to find that not only were his partners still gone, they had yet to call or anything that would tell him if they were alright. He shrugged it off - it wasn't seven yet.

He decided to relax a bit and enjoy the stillness of the usually insane and loud apartment. Man, could he use some time alone. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh.

**6:26 pm **

Okay, so that was useless. only three minutes in, and he couldn't relax. It was as if something wrong had happened. Sven calmed himself down, telling himself that nothing had happened and that he was just getting paranoid after the 'Eden' incident. Getting up, he decided to get some food.

'If there's any left. I swear Train eats enough for ten people. Wonder what Chronos thought about that...'

Sven left the thought at that - Train didn't like people prying. He was especially touchy about his past with Chronos, let alone his past before Chronos.

'If he even had one...'

Sven left that one alone as well. Train could get VERY touchy about anything in his past.

'He's the most touchy about his lady friend - what was her name? - Saya. She came after Chronos, didn't she?'

Sven stopped himself from all of this - he knew this would only lead him to asking Train questions, and Train getting mad, and then Train doing something stupid.

'As usual...'

Nothing to stop him there. Not even Train could defend himself from all the stupid things he'd done.

Talking about stupid things that Train does - what was up with his attitude this morning? None of them had a fight with Train last night. Nothing really happened to make him so on edge. At least, nothing he could think of.

**6:32 pm**

Sven started to get even more restless - they'd been gone for a long time. Neither of them had phoned in - although Train had left a note about them going shopping.

'Wonder how Eve roped him into that one.' he chuckled, knowing his partner's obvious dislike for malls. His partner had always had this phobia of crowded places. Like he wasn't used to it, or something. He'd always prefer to be alone.

'Like a stray cat.'

A stray cat that wants to be alone...that's in a bad mood...that has Eve...who took him shopping...in a crowded area.

Uh-oh.

Sven pulled out a cigarette; he needed a smoke. If he didn't calm down soon, he'd end up catastrophizing the entire situation, and he'd never be able to get over any of it. As he lit up, he let his mind wander back to the questions he'd managed to put off for a bit.

'Wonder what Chronos did to make him leave. Did it have anything to do with that Saya lady?'

Sven glanced over at the clock.

**6:45 pm**

_Now _he was worried - where were they? Walking over to a window, he saw how bad the storm was. Immediately, his mind began catastrophizing again.

'They might have had to stay at the mall...what mall were they at...Train never said...some guy from Train's past might try and target him in the mall...and then Eve will want to fight with him...she's going to get hurt...Train's too much of an idiot to stop fighting when he's focused...she'll die and it'll be all his faul-'

The slam of the front door distracted him from his thoughts to he his soaking wet partners standing in the doorway, giggling and smiling.

Sven, however, decided he'd go ahead and chew Train out for scaring him half to death for a scenario that never even occurred.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NOT CALLING WHEN YOU COULD HAVE CALLED? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED IF YOU HAD ANY INTENTIONS OF SHOWING UP AFTER SEVEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW-"

"Chill, Sven. It's not even seven yet." Train said, shaking the rain off his jacket.

"Yeah, Sven. We got home before seven. See?" Eve pointed to the clock. "It's only six-fifty."

Sven grumbled something about how clocks are slow and how partners should call before things start exploding...or something like that.

_"He was catastrophizing again, wasn't he?" _Eve whispered to Train.

_"Most likely." _The sweeper agreed, then raised his voice. "Hey Sven! I'm hungry! What do we have to eat?"

"Nothing! You and your bottomless pit you call a stomach cleared it all out yesterday!

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. you. did."

"No I didn't."

"There's nothing in the fridge, and you're telling me to believe you didn't eat a single thing in it?"

Train rolled his eyes as he explained. "I cleared it all out _two_ days ago, Sven. Not yesterday. But that's not important anymore; I want food!"

"Why don't you go buy the food for a change?"

"Aw c'mon Sven! We just got back! and it's raining! we don't want to go back outside!"

"Besides, Sven, now you'll know where we are, so you won't have to catastrophize the situation anymore." Eve said.

"I wasn't catastrophizing the situation at all!"

"You were mumbling about things exploding and some other stuff we couldn't understand because you were mumbling. and You only mumble after you catastrophize a situation." Eve pointed out.

"Alright! I'll go get some food." Sven sighed and grabbed his coat, walking out the door. The moment the door shut behind him, it was opened again with a yell loud enough to wake the dead.

"DON'T FORGET MY MILK!"

"DAMNIT TRAIN!" Sven yelled back. But after the door shut once more, he grinned with relief.

Train was back to normal.

**Hope ya'll liked it! It took a lot to get over my writers block. And hopefully, maybe, if i can do it, I'll post an Alex Rider fanfiction sometime soon. we'll see how that goes. REALLY hope ya'll liked it. Pretty sure this was the last chapter of it, I dunno. We'll see. THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS/REVIEWERS WHO WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND THE CALL OF 8 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! sniff...sniff...**


End file.
